


Innocent Trips

by WhoknewZeus



Category: GOT7
Genre: ALL THESE YEARS, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Disney World & Disneyland, I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO TAG THIS, Innocence, M/M, MY BAD FAM, Romance, WHOOOPPPPSS, WTFFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoknewZeus/pseuds/WhoknewZeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae went with his friends to Disneyland in hopes of having fun, but he was not accounting for falling in love in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Trips

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really short story I made, and I wanted it to be just plain cute xD Nothing too crazy, but I am thinking of creating more fanfics of different ships of Got7 to revolve around other genres. Read and enjoy to whatever extent you can~

Disneyland was the happiest place on earth apparently. Youngjae looked around at the buildings filled with accessories, and the kids were running all over the place; he rolled his eyes at the amusement park. He was with his group of friends, but the agonizing part was that his supposed best friends were best friends with each other than him. Therefore, his friends were in little groups of best friends while Youngjae stayed a little behind by himself.

            They waited in the excessively long line for Space Mountain. It was the first ride that they decided should be rode first. Youngjae stared at the ceiling a lot since there was nothing to talk about with his friends. He could not even contribute to their conversations because he could not relate to their topics. He smiled a lot whenever they looked over at him concerning, though. He was beginning to think of weird thoughts about the world around him.

            Was he too old to be at Disneyland? His eyes wandered around and saw the large amount of young adults around him in comparison to the population of kids trying to ride Space Mountain. It contradicted his thinking, but he was at least reassured that he was not too old. “Youngjae, cheer up, man!” Jackson began smacking his shoulder, bringing him back to the space around him.

            “Don’t hit me, Wang,” Youngjae retaliated with his famous three-slap combo.

            Despite it being the first ride they will try, it was already being too long of a wait for Youngjae to endure. Looking behind him, he noticed another Korean male with dyed brown hair looking at him. They awkwardly stared into each other’s eyes for a little before both turning away instantly.

            _Cute_ , Youngjae thought to himself as he smiled away his embarrassment. The line slowly moved forward every five minutes, but Youngjae felt the sun turning his pale skin to a tan. They were half-way to the front of the line.

            Within another excruciating thirty minutes, they finally arrived to actual entrance of the ride. The deodorant in their pits may have been sweated off slightly, but it was the price to pay for having a good time. “You guys may go through,” the staff instructor directed them down the hall. Youngjae and his group went down with screams of excitement and fear.

            As the roller coaster scrolled down the tracks until it came to a stop, there were two people assigned to each cart. Of course Youngjae was left to be riding with a total stranger since his group is an uneven number. Youngjae grumbled a little in his seat that he was the only one in the group to not be having the same amount of fun as the others.

           “Hey, may I ride with you?” A male’s voice asked him politely.

           Youngjae looked up to see that it was the same cute Korean male that was behind him in line, “W-What? Oh, of course!”

           “Thanks,” the stranger half-bowed his head before sitting down next to Youngjae.

            “Please make sure all your stuff are secured safely in the nets provided in front of you,” a woman’s voice was energetically spoken through the speakers around them. She began giving them more basic instructions to follow before telling them to enjoy their ride and stay at Disneyland.

            Gears began moving and clanking echoed all around them. Youngjae felt the chills sliding down his skin because of the air conditioning inside of the whole thing. Baby blue lights flickered all over the tunnel they were entering. Unconsciously, he entwined his arm with the guy next to him. “Ha, are you scared?” The stranger questioned.

            The ride started rolling away, so Youngjae held tighter to the arm. He completely forgot to respond to the guy. “Y-Yes, a bit! Aish! It’s getting super dark!”

            “Well, feel free to hold onto me all you want then. I’m Yugyeom, by the way.”

            “Aiy! Ah! Oh, uh, my name is Young-jae,” he articulated his name slow enough for Yugyeom to catch. The ride entered the part where there were nothing but constellations embedding the atmosphere as their cart progressively got faster.

             A rush of air blasted Youngjae’s hair back as the sharp turns made him scream at the top of his lungs. Yugyeom laughed happily over and over while Youngjae stayed connected to his arm as if the male would fall off of the ride if he did not hold on.

“Oh shiiitt!” Youngjae cursed as they entered those turns where it was almost like the ride and its passengers would fall off from the side. “I’mmm nooot reaaady to dieee!”

             A camera flash soon shot at them, and Youngjae was unprepared as he was burying his face into Yugyeom’s shoulder. The ride eventually came to an end, and Youngjae happily got off with his legs feeling like they were dry noodles that had been boiled. Yugyeom followed after but with more stable balancing than his new friend.

            Youngjae’s group continued on to the exit, so they were alone for a small moment in time. “You were really cute on the ride,” Yugyeom giggled as they walked together down the hall to another area where they could see where their picture was taken.

            “Hey! I’m not cute. I’m Youngjae, watch yourself,” Youngjae retorted with a pouty face present.

            “Look at the picture,” they both stared at the photo Youngjae looking scared and hiding from the camera. “Told you—cute.”

            “Aish! Who are you even here with?” Youngjae thought changing the conversation would be better since the redness in his ears and cheeks were not good for him.

            Yugyeom started, “I went here with a family member, but they’re a couple. So I departed from them and will meet them up later.”

            Youngjae nodded in satisfaction with the answer. He also saw his group ahead of them, waiting for their friend before moving on to the next ride on their list. Looking at Yugyeom, he smiled embarrassingly but knew he wanted to get to hang out with the other male more than his own group of friends.

            Jackson shouted out, “Hey, Choi! You coming? Hurry up!”

            “I’ll be all right by myself. I’m going to go eat instead.”

            “Okay!” Jackson sung while the rest of the group followed along, leaving Youngjae and Yugyeom to be left alone.

            “So let’s eat?” Youngjae proposed.

            Yugyeom nodded in response.

            They sat in peacefulness, stabbing their plastic forks into the expensive food they bought at the cafeteria nearby Space Mountain. Youngjae enjoyed a plate of hot Alfredo pasta; it was steaming off an aroma of its creamy sauce. Yugyeom elegantly poked at his bowl of spaghetti and breadsticks.

            Youngjae thought of potential topics that would create some common ground for them to step on. It would have been easy for him to say something if it were not the contradicting thought that they would end up having nothing to agree or relate to each other with. It logically clicked with Youngjae because everyone was alike yet different. Originally, Youngjae wanted to shut up and just talk, but he messed that up easily.

            “May I try your pasta? It looks good,” Yugyeom broke the ice effortlessly.

            Surprising Youngjae, he looked at his food and back at Yugyeom before nodding to the request. He impaled a few noodles and scooped it up, moving it to Yugyeom’s mouth.

            Chewing on the yummy pasta, Yugyeom swallowed and let out a satisfied breath. He smiled very affectionately at the other male. Youngjae wanted to know more about the other male’s hairstyle, “I really like your hair color. I was thinking of making my hair similar like that too.”

            “No, no, no,” Yugyeom smirked in a cheeky manner. “You would look weird with my hair. Bangs could be your thing if it weren’t for the thick comb over.”

            Youngjae mocked his new friend’s words before rolling his eyes. He stuck his tongue out while crossing his arms.

            Yugyeom chuckled to Youngjae’s childish reaction, but he felt it was funnier because Youngjae was already an adult. Adults acting kids was classified as cute to him. Since it was easier to joke around Youngjae than others, he did not need to worry about having to be too serious or be sophisticated every single moment of his life.

            “How about we enter another ride?” Yugyeom suggested, disregarding his unfinished food.

            “How about your food?”

            “The breadsticks are too stale and there’s too much spaghetti for me to finish.”

            “Oh,” Youngjae nodded as he looked at his own plate. He could see that it was too much to finish since he was only half-way done with his pasta, but he already wanted to throw it away. He agreed to the idea and proceeded to discard the remainder of their foods.

            The line to their next line was not as excruciatingly long as the last, but there was still a wait-time before their turn would arrive. Youngjae liked the concept of the ride since it was just like the spinning teacups, but the teacups were in shape of a rocket ship and have the freedom to go up or down as they spin.

            Upon entering their rocket, Youngjae took the backseat as opposed to the front. Sadly it was still scary enough for the Mokpo teen to be riding. As the ride started up, their rocket began moving up into the air and circulating a certain perimeter. Looking at the ground from their height, Youngjae shivered to himself and held tightly to Yugyeom’s sides.

            “A-Are you okay?” Yugyeom stuttered a little to the sudden action.

            “It’s so higghee,” Youngjae uttered.

            The wind in their face transformed from a gentle breeze to a rapid force blowing at them. Youngjae screamed loudly as their rocket started escalating and then dropping. Yugyeom looked over his shoulder, trying to hold back his laughter to yell something over the shouting, “You’re cute!”

            “Whaat!?” Youngjae screamed once.

            It was the last time they spoke for the duration of the ride. They got off safely and walked off. Youngjae sort of wobbled from time to time, but he kept his balance moderately.

They decided to explore the theme park’s gift shops and tried on all the adorable hats of Mickey Mouse ears and even the ones that were designed after the notorious Disney villains. They shared their incessant laughter along with complimenting each other’s looks constantly.

The churros roasted over the heat of a hot lamp, causing the deliciously sweet aroma to fly all over the park as Youngjae and Yugyeom embarked on their exploration. Youngjae held tightly Yugyeom’s hand as he dragged him around to random places. Yugyeom liked how the other male smiled almost luminously especially since nightfall was coming down on them. Not even the glow sticks that were being sold ubiquitously could not outshine Youngjae’s smile.

Yugyeom felt his heart heating up faster with every single moment he was spending with Youngjae. It was becoming strange, unheard of, unknown to him to what was going on inside of his chest. It would be crazy to consider that he was starting to like his new friend more than platonically?

Crazy—it was what he wanted to call his feelings. Who in the right mind would start liking someone romantically after getting to know them for a few hours? Yugyeom was sure he had to at least know his partner for over a long time span. However, he picked up so many little pieces of Youngjae in such short time.

Choi Young-Jae was his real name. Youngjae was originally going to get a sandwich until he found out that there were cucumbers within it.

Heights were certainly something the other male seemed to avoid. His personality matched a child’s almost 70% of the time.

 They were almost the same height, but Yugyeom was taller by two inches. Youngjae had a very audible voice.

He was pretty sure Youngjae had really sweaty hands since they started holding hands about over an hour ago. Youngjae also laughed at almost anything, and he liked to be completely expressive of what he wants to say.

Yugyeom could go on and on, but he would only cause himself to embrace the idea that Youngjae and him should try to fall in love together. He was enjoying what was ahead of them as they entered through California Adventures.

The California Screamin’ was the next ride they were going to part-take on their time together. Youngjae’s group of friends were actually really close to the front than where he and Yugyeom were standing. He watched as his friends all entered the ride happily and prepared themselves to scream as the ride suggested.

Youngjae’s eyes looked up at the night sky over their heads as he leaned against the railing. A lamb caught the moonlight in his eyes as a wolf looked at the lamb in the same way. His feet were honestly hurting him, and his smile was getting harder to hold up because he was certainly blissed but exhausted. Water roaring as screams permeated the atmosphere, and the people on the roller coaster were off at high speeds. It was eventually going to be their turn to be in the same position as the people on the ride.

Simultaneously, they thought it was going to be fun…

            Yugyeom and Youngjae laughed ridiculously together as they exited the ride. Youngjae had to lean a little more on Yugyeom’s side to balance himself. California Screamin’ was not its name for show because it was surely terrifying to Youngjae. There was a ferris wheel nearby that Youngjae wanted to try next. It would be a nice break for them to try something less frightening for once.

            The line was fairly quick, so they were by the front in no time. They decided to get a cart of their own as they had always done the whole night together. They sat in there as it shook side to side. It sort of scared Youngjae, but he stayed calm because the wheel did not start spinning. However, the wheel of fate was already in motion.

            “Enjoy your ride and your stay here at California Adventures!” Their instructor yelled as she shut their door, then the cart began moving upwards and into the air.

            “Oi, Yugyeom!” Youngjae immediately regretted sitting across from his new friend, because he wanted to hold hands as his heart spiked in pace from fear.

            Yugyeom placed his hand on Youngjae’s knee and shook it. It was supposed to be a good gesture, but he enjoyed seeing Youngjae stark scared honestly.

            The crescent moon shining as if it were the sun. The ride stopped moving, causing their cart to rock back and forth. Time and space stopped in a split second, and it was just Yugyeom. In a second, his heart palpitated, hands drenched in sweat, and his leg shook impatiently. There was something screaming at him to be brave and act on feelings. It would not require much effort for Yugyeom to lean forward and capture Youngjae’s lips with his. A moment to taste what flavor lip balm the older male was using. Then time returned to him like a drama coming back from a commercial.

            Without realizing it, Yugyeom was unconsciously moving his body forward towards Youngjae. The other male was not paying attention since the view of the lights and buildings were really catching his interest. He was originally going to go back to his seat, but then the ride began moving again, and the momentum forced him across to Youngjae’s lap.

            “Ah! Are you okay!?” Youngjae freaked out, which Yugyeom honestly expected.

            “Ye-Yeah, just gotta get up.”

            Yugyeom’s risibility was high whenever Youngjae was around. His lips were trying to reach ear to ear as giggles would escape his throat. It was also apparent to him as he was stuck between Youngjae’s legs that his laughter would come out nervously to play it off.

            As Yugyeom tried to get himself up, he and Youngjae caught a glimpse at each other’s eyes. They connected onto a spiritual level, and they were unable to detach themselves. Chains upon chains linked until there were no escaping the trap they were creating. Their hearts synchronized on beat, and their eyes could not help but look at the other’s lips.

           Their cart reached the top and stopped once more. Youngjae contemplated what he should say to break the ice without making a fool of himself, “You, uh, want to, um, lips?”

           That was the way to go, Youngjae!

           “May I kiss you?” Yugyeom cooed, standing by his heartfelt feelings.

           Youngjae blushed but agreed nonetheless.

           A crackling in the air exploded, and bright colors of red and green lit up the atmosphere. The firework display was beginning…

           Shadows began running around in new colors besides black on the faces of the two young males. Their faces had its own gravity, for they were pulling the other closer and closer until their lips were 50 centimeters apart. Youngjae surprised Yugyeom by being the first to make contact. Awkwardly taken in, Yugyeom stood his ground and fought off the flesh that was against his lips.

            More explosions were pounding at the sky, and their hearts were following the same rhythm. The red string of fate finally tying itself to connect them both. Screams echoing from the rides around them, the water slowly drifting below them, and the air passing by in a cold flash. Their kiss was not prolonged, but it was perfect regardless.

            Upon separating, their attention caught on a tight hold of each other. A text came ringing into Youngjae’s phone, and it was from his friends. He looked at the screen and sighed heavily at what he read. “I have to go soon,” Youngjae muttered, not daring to look at the other male.

            “Oh,” Yugyeom dropped his smile, but he held it up again, “let’s spend our last moments together here then.”

            “Yeah,” Youngjae was slowly falling for Yugyeom like a mouse would fall for a piece of cheese on a trap. However, the footsteps of their future was heading for a cliff at the end of their road together.

            Haunted Mansion left them terrified from all the sudden drops it did especially at the elevation it was took place at. They held hands throughout the plaza area that was designed to omit a classic and elegant establishment. They kissed again at the Pacific Wharf Café as they awaited for their clam chowder bread bowls to be prepared.

            It was not long until Jackson interrupted them as they were waiting in line to buy a churro. “Choi! Been lookin’ for you, man. Time to go!” Jackson uttered, ushering his friend towards the general direction of where the exit was.

            “Hold up, Jackson, I-I, uh, there’s something I still need to do,” Youngjae stood in his position unmoved, pitifully looking at Yugyeom’s eyes for help.

Jackson did another forceful tug that actually got Youngjae to move. Unaware of a recourse he could take, Yugyeom just stood by and watched in horror as his new love interest be taken away. It was not like they were going home to the same area, anyway. Yugyeom directed his head at the floor with his bangs covering his puppy eyes.

            “Yugyeom!” Familiar voices called out to the younger male. “We have been looking for you! Time to get out of here!”

            The couple that he went with found him, and they hooked arms with Yugyeom and dragged him in the opposite direction of where Youngjae was being taken away.

            They both completely forgot to exchange numbers or say their farewells. Fate was never kind nor was it cruel; it stayed true to be neutral. Youngjae physically felt his heart stutter in his chest, begging to come out of his rib cage and scream foolishly. Yugyeom felt the same as the cheerful voices around him mocked at his pitiful mood.

            Honestly to their heart’s wants, they were determined to go run off and find each other. They wanted to share one last kiss, one last moment, to keep them in peaceful bliss one more time. Memories of the recent time they shared kept coming up in their heads as they passed by the stores they entered and rides that they made them smile like idiots on. Youngjae entered the car with a scornful face.

            The lights of the amusement park was slowly going dim. There was a plethora of people trying to get through the exit and also at the parking lots. Cars beeped and engines ran; Youngjae sat in the backseat next to Jackson’s other best friend, Mark. Youngjae looked out the window and observed what the other lanes were doing in traffic. A notification caused his phone to buzz in his pocket, and he looked to see what he was it about.

            A familiar picture of a guy was in a square box with an even more _familiar_ name right next to it. He smiled genuinely at his lit screen and accepted the friend request without a doubt.

            A message immediately appeared in his inbox after a minute passed. Youngjae cheekily smiled as his fingers began tapping his phone screen. It was not such a cruel fate after all.


End file.
